The generation of electricity generally involves harnessing energy and using that energy to operate a generator. At times, the energy used to operate the generator is created using a combustion process. For example, natural gas, coal, fuel oil, certain types of biomass, or some other suitable fuel may be combusted to generate heat. The combustion of the fuel may occur in a boiler, where the resulting heat is combined with fluid (commonly water) to generate vapor (commonly steam). Once the vapor reaches a certain temperature, the vapor may be channeled through a turbine coupled to the generator. Air conditioners and cooling systems run on electricity and are known to strain the electricity supply during peak hours.